Team Possible: Combat Evolved
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A Kim Possible Halo fusion, because, why not? Join Kim458 and Ron117 in the battle agianst the Covinant. Rated T for now, might go up as the story goes along.


**A/N:** I love video games. I love video games more than Ron loves video games. And among the video games I love most, Halo takes one of the top five spots. So, somewhere in my head, a story started brewing with Team Possible in the place of Cortana and Master Chief. Hopefully, I'll be able to make this story a quarter as great as both Kim Possible and Halo.

Also, don't forget the 3 R's. Read, Review, Responce. In that order.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, and Halo is owned by Bungie (Who, at the time of this writing, is now independant from Microsoft). There, copyrights acknowledged. Can't sue me now. Not that you'd get much**

* * *

**

**Team Possible: Combat Evolved**

The year is 2552. Humanity has been fighting a losing war with the alien beings known collectively as the Covenant. There have been several attempts to end the war on both sides, however, each one has failed. The Covenant have continued to push humanity back. Now, with the destruction of Reach, the human race has only one last stronghold. Earth. The UNSC, or United Nations Space Command, has standing orders that under no circumstances are the Covenant allowed to know where Earth is. The battles between humanity and the Covenant have proved the old adage true time and time again. War is hell.

The Pillar of Autumn. Commanded by Captain Keys. On its way back to Earth after picking up the survivors of Reach. There were only two. A couple of SPARTAN-II's. Only a couple of SPARTANs could have survived the onslaught that the Covenant laid upon Reach. The poor souls never stood a chance. The SPARTANs were found clinging to each other, trying to comfort each other after what they had witnessed. SPARTANs were battle harden, augment given, super soldiers. But that doesn't mean that they still didn't have feelings.

'What those two saw,' Keys thought as he stood on the bridge of his ship, 'would drive anyone insane. Thank God they had each other for support.' Keys wondered from post to post on his bridge, keeping up the moral of his soldiers the best he could. He reminded the crew that what they saw was horrible, however, there were two down in the Infirmary that lived through it. Key's returned to his captain position on the bridge and looked at a screen in front of him.

Wade, the ships A.I. appeared on a small pedestal next to Captain Keys. The A.I. looked like a short, African-American child of no more than 12. Of course, that was to throw off anybody that would try to steal Wade for themselves. In fact, Wade was the best A.I. the UNSC had. "Captain," Wade said, "I'm picking up something off the port bow. It...seems that the coordinates I got off those Forerunner hieroglyphs weren't so random after all." As part of his A.I. design, Wade looked perpetually like he was sitting at a computer, banging away on a keyboard whenever he was gathering information. Wade typed away at his keyboard a little bit more before speaking up again. "It seems to be a ring of some sort. I wonder what the Forerunners did with this thing...WARNING! Covenant ships inbound."

"Damn. Contact the Infirmary, tell them to wake up the SPARTANs..." Keys ordered. He had hoped that things wouldn't wind up like this. That they could elude the Covenant before making a clean break for Earth. Of course, things never go as easy as that. Battle loomed on the horizon, and his ship was going to bare the brunt of it.

Down in the Infirmary, the doctors were following through with their orders. Two SPARTANs ready to come out of the flash freeze. The doctor looked at the soldiers in front of him. They were wearing the latest MJOLNIR 5 armor. One had a blue coloring to it, while the other had a red coloring. The cryopods they had placed themselves in hissed and popped open. The two SPARTANs stepped out.

"Chiefs, if you would please come with me, we activate your aiming and shield systems. I must ask you to hurry," the doctor said and lead the two to an aiming calibration machine. "Now, if you two would please follow the lights as they come on, we'll be able to finish this and activate your shield systems."

The two did as they were told, following the lights as they appeared. The blue SPARTAN was able to complete their test faster than the red SPARTAN, but both of them still completed it with speeds that the good doctor figured would be almost impossible. He then led them to the next machine, which would activate their shield systems and test them. The two stepped onto the platform and two mechanical arms started to swing around, transferring power to their shield systems.

"Okay, now that your shields are on-line, we're going to test the recharge aspect of them," the doctor said. The two arms swung around again, draining the SPARTANs shields. The MJOLNIR armor went into action, and quickly recharged the shield units.

"Infirmary! This is Captain Keys. Please send the Chiefs to the Bridge at once," Keys voice said over the intercom system.

"Bridge, this is the Infirmary, acknowledged," The doctor replied, then looked at the two soldiers, "You two better get going."

The SPARTANs nodded and made their way to the bridge as fast as they could. The trek, however, wasn't an easy one. The Covenant had started their attack upon the Pillar of Autumn, and damage to the ship was abound. The two had to make their way through fires, firefights, and damaged sections of the ship before they could get to the bridge. As luck would have it, green arrows had been painted on the floor to help the two make their way, seeing as how neither of them had been on this ship before.

"Sorry to give you two such a rude awakening, but we need you. The Covenant are going all out on my ship," Captain Keys said to the two SPARTANS as they approached him. He then turned to Wade. "Like you said, Wade, that ring appears to habitable. Give the order to evacuate the ship and to make your way to the ring."

"Sir, what about you?" Wade asked, looking over from his computer screen.

"We cannot allow the Covenant to access the Pillar of Autumn. I'll take 'er down."

"Sir, with all do respect, I should stay here and take the ship in. This war already has enough dead heroes."

"Wade, we sure as hell cannot let the those Covenant bastards to get a hold of you. You'll be going with the Chiefs."

"Understood," Wade said, and then looked at the SPARTANS. "You're sending me with Kim-458 and Ron-117. Kim, if you would place your hand on this pedestal, I'll download myself to your suit. I'll be able to contact both you and Ron via transmission link."

The blue SPARTAN, Kim-458, did as she was told. Wade made the jump to her armor. She then turned back to Captain Keys, who pulled two pistols out of his pockets and handed them to Kim and Ron. "I'm sorry, I don't keep them loaded, you'll have to find your own ammo," he said as the two took the pistols from him. There was another violent shake of the ship, and the two took off, making their way to the escape pods.

"Hmm, your guy's architecture isn't all to different from the Autumn's," Wade said.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Kim replied, then looked down at the ground, picking up two clips of pistol ammo and tossing one to Ron.

Ron caught the clip and slammed it into his pistol, just in time to fire over Kim's shoulder and take out two Grunts, short little dwarf like aliens of the Covenant. Lowest in their caste system, and easiest to kill. "Nothin' to it," he said. Ron always had a devil may care attitude about him, which left him generally laid back, and, according to some old Earth documents, made him a Type-B personality.

Kim, however, was more in line with the Type-A personality. Head strong with a fine skill for leadership. In fact, during their training in the SPARTAN program, it was she who became the unofficial leader of the group. And when she was teamed with Ron-117, the two where impossible to beat. The teamwork, friendship, and even love they shared had gotten them through missions that were labeled officially as "suicide." Eventually, they earned the nickname "Team Possible." After all, anything is possible for Team Possible.

Kim and Ron were now armed and ready to fight. Two SPARTANs, and two A.Is. Before Kim had uploaded Wade into her suit, she and Ron shared another A.I. called Rufus. It had been installed in Ron's armor, and its construct had taken the shape of a naked mole rat. Rufus had saved them a number of times, and they refused to leave on missions without it. While not as smart as any of the other A.Is in current use, it more than made up for in pure destructive power.

Mercy be to the Covenant who got in their way, and mercy also be to those who tried to stop them, for they would not live to tell the tale of their encounter with the SPARTANs that made up, Team Possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, let me have it. Tell me how I've taken the names of "Halo" and "Kim Possible" in vain. 


End file.
